Underground White Talons
Reformation The Underground White Talons has been reformated as Abko'mmlich Zerstorung. For more updated info on AZ, please see the Abko'mmlich Zerstorung page. UndergroundTalons The UndergroundTalons,or simple UGWT,is an Teen Grid army group led by Geeky Han. The group was established in early July of 07,with help from some close friends. UGWT is currently recruiting and searching for more allies. Brief History UGWT started out againt a group that some might recognize from the name,no not Black Talon,but another group. Eventually,ugwt moved on from the one group and then started focusing on gaining strength. Eventually, we started off by proposing and alliance with the group called Shadow League of Advanced Warfare or SLAW. UGWT aided them in the war against Dark Valkyries. Then UGWT started to focus on other goals. Eventually,UGWT got land in the simulator called Huntingdon. There enters the Primos Complex. Shortely after UGWT got there land in Huntingdon, Geeky wanted to merdge two very smaller groups that pretty much broke off from his group so that the group UGWT could be powerful,but the two smaller groups thought Geeky was being an Dictator,so the two groups wadged war. But the two smaller groups weren't organized that well, so one thing lead to another and they eventually died out. Anyway,things were going good until one of the generals betrayed Geeky because he thought that Geeky scammed him of land when he wasn't scammed. He got a group that apparently his Real Life friends were in called Army of Annex. Annex could not fight fair during the first attacks. They were nuking,using walkers,and doing multiple stuff that is against RoE. Eventually,UGWT won a few battles againt annex at there home base. Then after a long pointless fued,UGWT and Annex went netural. Before the Annex war, Constanzo Barbosa or better know as Fenix Hudson now,had an group called Principality of Avantia or better known as Teen Resistance Movement or now known as Righteous Iron Fist,wanted Geeky to merdge with him. The deal was that Geeky kill UGWT,Sell His land in Huntingdon,Give his Teir to the group,and Geeky would get one of the highest ranks acheviable. But Geeky Refused and this eneded up with the Iron Fist war,Fenix made Iron Fist,and that's the most recent group.UGWT currently fights whatever stagments of Rightous Iron Fist,a much smaller and annoying group called DM,another group called AUN,Gaul Empire which UGWT took down on Febuary 22,2008 but have recently tried to revive,and all that want to oppose. Currently,UGWT has 10ksq meters of the simulator Huntingdon,and have been staying on popular for over a few weeks. UGWT Members still resides at the Primos Complex,learning,improving,recruiting and training. Morals,Goals,Etc UGWTs orginal goals are unknow,only to those that were there from the beginning,but now they belive in making combat in the Teen Grid just for fun.No goals of unification,or getting peace,just to make it fun. UGWT is slwoly acomplishing a goal that many groups have,become a "superpower" group.UGWT currently has 112+ members,and 100+ in training If there allies need help,UGWT shall be there if they can. Allies SLAW,TDFS,The Mercs,I.E,I.M,|Angstdorf|,Sparta,and a few others Ranks Ranking is not much different from other groups. 1 is highest,10 or so is lowest. #Sovereign #Warlord #General #Elitus #Primutus #Optimus #Alpha Elite #Alpha #Soldier #Recruit Category:Groups